The present invention is directed to an optical transmission element comprising at least one light waveguide that is arranged in the inside of a protective sheath which is formed of two layers, wherein the inside layer of the sheath is composed of a polycarbonate and the outside layer is composed of a protective layer that is not sensitive to stress cracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,916, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same German Application as European Application 0 151 743, discloses an optical transmission element which has an outside sheath formed of an inside layer and an outside layer. This patent also discloses that the inside layer may be of a polycarbonate which is extruded as an inner layer on which the outside layer, which may be a polyester, is extruded.
British Patent Specification 1 462 160 discloses a tubular sheath for optical waveguides, which sheath has an inside layer that is produced of a polyester and an outside layer which is produced, among other things, of a thermoplastic rubber or of fluoridated ethylenes.